


C.B.G.

by NotMrLulz



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Commentary, Gen, Panel discussion, Politics, Theater - Freeform, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMrLulz/pseuds/NotMrLulz
Summary: Newly elected Congresswoman Barbara Gordon spends some time at a panel of economists and professors to discuss Gotham's future. (Short one-off story)





	C.B.G.

The stage lamps in the theater were always surprisingly warm to its patrons. For something so large and far away, it was something that an audience would most likely never feel or see in their lifetime. While the heat kept the panel of economic experts and former politicians at bay, it didn’t stop the sitting figure on the far left from examining the crowd, glancing at the occasional audience member that was only there because their significant other wanted to do something but was about twelve seconds away from drifting into a sleep. That’s something Barbara felt like she hadn’t gotten in a long time, a good set of nine hours to herself curled up without having to worry about funding or public outlook or social media followers. Every now and then she’d glance at the TV cameras and their operators when they weren’t looking at her.

“Congresswoman-elect. Your thoughts on the matter?” The moderator sitting on the far right said in a masculine and calm presenting tone, while the panel of formally dressed people glanced over at her, awaiting an answer for the problematic and ambitious politician.

“Well I’m sure you know, Ryder, the statistics speak for themselves, the property value within the Cherry Hill district and even places like Burnside have gained a significant increase in the past three years has done a tremendous amount for the city, but the unfortunate truth is that with this nice little increase for tax spenders like myself, is that the poverty rate has climbed about thirty percent. The city has just been doing a fairly decent job at making sure people look at the new hamster bicycle store as opposed to its homeless problem.” Barbara slowly let out, subtly adjusting her posture while on stage.

 

“Very well, I believe we have some more questions sent in over Twitter. This one is from a @JulieGreenwood. Over the past nine years, the Batman and his friends have been committing acts of vigilantism, assault, and battery against criminals. Is he helping the city or making it worse? Mister Harrison, you have the floor.” The moderator known as Jack let out, glancing over to a middle-aged gentleman wearing a brown suit and sitting in a similar chair to Barbara’s.

“Well, first of all, I believe that the guy is clearly crazy. When was the last time you saw a bat in this town anyway? I mean, Pigeon-man might make more sense. First of all, he’d blend in great with the locals, and second, he’d probably scare fewer kids.” Harrison replied, getting a quiet chuckle from the audience.

“Alright. Professor Jackson, go ahead.” Jack said, gesturing over towards the second figure, this one dressed in a more clean looking navy blue suit. He gave the audience a quick smile while they stared at his obvious toupee.

“The Batman is breaking the law, and the police aren’t doing anything about it. Sure he’s saved people, I bet Stalin saved a lot of people in the second World War, but that doesn’t excuse all his actions.” Barbara, on the other hand, continued to monitor the audience, watching a few upset and disgusted look on some of the audience members from Jackson’s answer, others being more neutral and forthcoming. Eventually, her eyes darted over towards the top catwalk of the stage area, widening them for a moment as she saw the face of a familiar acrobat, along with his black bodysuit with a blue bird emblem and undecided hairstyle between long and short. Barbara did her best to give him a quick wave without anyone noticing, smiling back at his charming facial features. “Finally, Congresswoman-elect, your answer,” Jack said, gesturing towards the sharply dressed woman with his note card. She quickly snapped back into her game face, giving another adjustment to her posture.

“The Batman is a...complicated character and an even more complicated problem to deal with. You see if we decided to actually launch an investigation into the vigilante, then we’d be running into a lot of interference. We’d have to arrest countless GCPD officers for aiding and abiding a criminal, and that’s if he turns himself in willingly.” She said, trying to give a quick answer to the moderator.

Jack shook his head. “Congresswoman, with all due respect, that’s just a procedure that I’m sure many of us are familiar with you. The question asks for your stance, do you believe that Batman is making the city better or wor--”

“He’s making the city worse, Ryder, is that what you want to hear?” Barbara said in a more irritated tone, seeming to care less about the reactions around the room, including the supporting acrobat who’s smile faded away as soon as she retaliated.

“So you believe that, even though your father…”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. Let’s move o--”  
“I don’t think so. Over the past nine years, crime went from extremely high to bouncy levels between crime free and armageddon. Now, some experts will go to your door and try to blame all of that on the Batman, because why wouldn’t they? He’s an easy scapegoat, masked men start causing trouble? Blame it on all the good masked men, because they’re all responsible even if they didn’t do anything in the first place. Now in the time, the Batman has done his job, the city has gotten better in everything but one category, and that’s residential turnover. If the Batman is so high and mighty, then why do people keep moving out of his city?!” She took a quick pause, using it to let out a quiet exhale from her nose, all while more people in the audience began taking out smartphones and DSLR cameras to capture the rare moment of emotion in a politician.

“Batman is not responsible for the numerous attacks this city has faced, but he still remains a problem because of what he represents. He represents fear, and is that the kind of thing that this city wants? And as a representative for my district, I’m willing to put it on record that he is a problem.” Barbara slowly glanced over at the look of betrayal on the top catwalk. The acrobat wasn’t too happy with what she said, and he didn’t know what to think of it, but he still remained there, hanging on carefully to watch.

“He’s sure saved a lot of people though, hasn’t he? A lot of children can sleep easy knowing that the Batman, or Robin, or Nightwing, or even Batgirl keeps them safe when no one else will. A lot of people probably wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t.” She takes a deep exhale, giving the crowd one last glance.  
“Batman is a hero, but he’s also someone who takes matters into his own hands, and until we make sure that we keep criminals behind bars, and illegal weapons off the streets, he will exist whether we like it or not. So I believe the best way to solve the Batman problem, is to make sure we figure out the solution before he does.” Barbara finally added, forming a smile before looking at Jack while the rest of the panel glanced at her with a mixture of anger and admiration.


End file.
